


Reassessment

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [23]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“There’ll be no bloody arse-beatings tonight, Sergeant.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassessment

**Author's Note:**

> They're corrupting me, I swear!

“You appear to be scowling at me, sir. Should I get the hairbrush?”

“No.”

“Sir?”

“There’ll be no bloody arse-beatings tonight, Sergeant.”

“No, sir? Did you have something different in mind?”

“You’re not listening. No more punishments.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Did I somehow fail to merit punishment today? I sincerely apologise. And perhaps I might suggest that I be punished for my omission?”

“You bloody did do something. Thanks to your sore arse, I got a lecture from Laura Hobson on pain-free sex and use of lube!”

“Sir, I would not expect _you_ to give up so easily! Feather duster?”


End file.
